


Isak og Even efter sesong 3

by Skamalterlove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Evak - Freeform, F/M, Guttegjengen, M/M, den store kærlighed, efter sæson 3, jentegjengen, livet er nå, venskab
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamalterlove/pseuds/Skamalterlove
Summary: "Under misteltenen står den kjekke kæresten hans, Even. Isak har lige fortalt Eva, at det er mye bedre å leve ekte end falsk og, at livet er nå, så han bestemmer å drite i hvad vennerne hans tænker, så han begynder å klinge med Even."Scener fra Isak og Evens liv sammen og hvordan deres forhold går videre efter slutningen på sæson 3. Jeg kommer til at smide ind en del referencer og replikker fra hovedsagligt sæson 3, men der kommer sikkert også noget indimellem fra de andre sæsoner.





	1. Fredag 16 december 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er min første fanfic ever. Dette er historien om hvad jeg forestiller mig sker efter sæson 3 med Isak og Even sit forhold. Jeg håber I vil tage godt i mod den. Jeg planlægger at smide nogle kapitler op i løbet af ugen, men lover intet. Er realtime seer i sæson 4, det tager meget af min tid og jeg skal også passe en hverdag.

Isak har haft en fin prat med Eva og er sikker på venskabet deres vil bestå. Han har savnet hende veldig mye og glæder sig til at blive tættere med hende igen. Hun betød trodsalt en hel del for ham for bare et år siden inden han formåede at fucke alt op som var godt. Efter den fine prat med Eva rejser Isak sig op og går hen til mistelten. Under misteltenen står den kjekke kæresten hans, Even. Isak har lige fortalt Eva, at det er mye bedre å leve ekte end falsk og, at livet er nå, så han bestemmer å drite i hvad vennerne hans tænker, så han begynder å klinge med Even. Det er jo hvad man skal med kæreste si under misteltenen. De kliner først bare mund til mund, men Isak forsøger med tungen å åbne munden til Even og det lykkedes. Det klinger hårdt og længe. De holder tæt rundt hverandre og er veldig lykkelige i forholdet deres akkurat nå. Efter kysseriet under misteltenen sætter de to forelsket gutter sig i sofaen.

Magnus: Hvordan går det med Evak?  
Isak ruller med øjnene af sin ven.  
Even: Det går veldig bra, men serr kunne dere ikke snart tage videre i byen og tag for guds skyld Eskild, Noora og Linn med jer?  
Isak kigger med øjne der kunne dræbe på sin kæreste, men trækker på smilebåndet, da han ved hvad som sker i kvell når de er alene.  
Magnus: Hæ? Hvorfor?  
Jonas og Madhi i kor: Skjønner du virkelig ikke en så tydelig hentydning Mags?  
Magnus: Nei, jeg fatter hat, jeg.  
Jonas: Hvis du stadig ikke skjønner en drit så er du i hvert fald ikke gammel nok til å pule med Vilde!  
Magnus: Ojj, nu skjønner jeg. For resten hvor er Vilde?  
Even: Det er dama di, så du burde vide det.  
Eva kommer hen til guttene.  
Eva: Vi er på vej i byen, skal dere med?  
Magnus: Skal Vilde med i byen?  
Eva: Jeg tror det  
Magnus: Fett, jeg bliver med. Hvad med jer andre?  
Jonas og Madhi nikker og rejser sig for å gå ud i gangen.  
Even: Jeg er egentlig lidt sliten, så tror Isak og jeg bliver her.  
Eva: Okay.  
Eva går hen til Isak, giver ham en klem og siger takk for i kvell 

5 minutter senere er alle ude af kollektivet. Isak og Even burde kanskje rydde op, men de har kun øje for hverandre. Evak ender med å kysse igennem hele vejen fra gangen og indtil stuen, de smider sig ned i sofaen og fortsætter den heftige klingen. En stund senere, ingen af dem ved hvad klokka af, hvilket dog er usædvanligt for Isak ved det altid og svarer normalt Even på hvad klokka er. De får sig taget sammen og begynder å rydde kollektivet op. Det går greit de første 5 minutter, men derefter mister de fokus og begynder igen å klinge i køkkenet, cirka samme sted som da de var på ravefest inden de overhovedet blev til Evak. Forskellen er bare, at denne gang er der ingen Noora til å forstyrre dem og hvis der var, så hadde de alligevel klinget. Så skønt bare å kunne stå ved sig selv tænker Isak et kort sekund. Han er over lykkelig for sit liv lige nu og har svært ved å forstille sig, at det nogensinde kan blive bedre end dette. Langt om længe er de endelig på baderommet og børster tænderne deres, så de kan klinge med frisk ånde etterpå. De går fra baderommet og til soverommet. De tar af sig kler og lægger sig i sengen iført boxers, intet andet. De klinger sagte og dette fortsætter til langt ud på natten.


	2. Lørdag 17 december 10.21-21.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak besøger Evens forældre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nok det sidste kapitel i nogle dage. Jeg har ikke lige så meget tid, men lover at der kommer meget mere.

Even: Isak, vi skal være ved mamma om lidt mere end en time. Kan du så snart komme op.   
Isak: bby du skal nusse mig inden og i bad med mig, så skal jeg nok stå op om 5 minutter.   
Even: Hvorfor vidste jeg dette ville ske hvisker han svagt til sig selv, mens han går fra tegningen hans og over til sengen.   
Even ligger sig ned i sengen og lægger kroppen sin tæt ind mod Isak sin krop. De ligger og kigger på hinanden og fort etterpå begynder klingen. De klinger længe og har det veldig trygt i sengen. Efter en stund begynder de å tale med hverandre.   
Isak: Jeg må have bad, før vi skal dra.   
Even: Jeg kan dusje med dig, hvis du vil?   
Isak: Det ville være digg ❤   
Even og Isak rejser sig og gå på baderommet. De tar af sig tøjet og hopper ind under det varme vand. Denne morgen er Isak hurtigere mere frisk end vanlig, fordi Even er så god til å give blow job i badet og Isak gengælder det og elsker følelsen af den intimitet de har med hverandre. Isak slapper lidt af, da Even kører hænderne rundt i håret til Isak og vasker det rent, selvom han er en smule nervøs for å møde svigermor. De kommer sig ud af badet. Får på sig kler og klinger en smule.   
Even: Fy faen, du har dårlig morgenånde. Hvis du overhovedet skal møde mamma, må du børste tænder.   
Isak ler og svare: Jeg skal børste tænderne mine.

11.00   
Isak: Takk for mat bby. Det var digg, specielt elsker jeg din eggerøre med rømme, mens der kører lidt halvdårlig Gabrielle pop i radioen. På en måde elsker jeg og hader Gabrielle på samme tid, skjønner du?   
Even: Det var så lidt babe. Haha, mest elsker jeg å synge med på Gabrielles hits, men jeg skjønner dig en smule.   
Isak rejser sig og går over på den anden side af det lille fine bord i køkkenet. Han sætter sig på Evens skød og han begynder å klinge forsigtigt med Even. Isak får langsomt åbnet munden til Even og kyssene deres bliver hårdere og voldsommere. Det er som om Even kan mærke den lille nervøshed Isak så fint forsøger å skjule. De må dra nu, ellers når de ikke frem til Evens mamma i tide. De får på sig sko og flere lag tøj. Så er de klar til å god gennem Oslo’s gade som et vennepar, da Isak endnu ikke er fuldstændig tryg ved sig selv og derfor er det lidt lettere sånn. De når frem til Evens lejlighed og Even kigger lidt på Isak. Isak ser anspændt ud og Even giver ham et kys.   
Even: Det går bra, det. Intet å bekymre sig eller være nervøs for. Det er bare mamma og kanskje pappa også er hjemme.   
Isak: *Ansigtet er helt anspændt og nærmest blegt* Pappa og?   
Even: Ja kanskje, men hvis du er heldig er han stadig på jobb.   
Isak: Jeg krydser mine fingre for, at han er på jobb.   
Even ler.   
De går op af trappen og banker på døren. Ud kommer Evens mamma, Ellinor. En kvinde i fyrrende, vil Isak mene. Hun er veldig pæn og stråler af glæde. Der er ingen tvivl om, hvor Even har det glimt i øjet og det fine varme kærlige smil fra.   
Ellinor: Halla med dere. Kom endelig indenfor   
Even: Halla mamma. Dette er Isak   
Isak og Ellinor hilser på hinanden med et godt håndtryk. Even giver sin mamma et kram og de går alle sammen ind i den fine lejlighed.   
Ellinor: Find dere endelig til rette. Det føles jo næsten som om Even heller ikke længere bor her og du har kun været væk siden sidste fredag kvell. Uh hvordan må jeg klare det, når du flytter hjemmefra på ekte?   
Even: Det kommer du aldri til å klare. Du vil komme til å savne mig hver dag og sånn er det bare.   
Ellinor: Hvem har dog givet dig så meget selvtillid?   
Even og Isak i kor: DIG!   
Ellinor griner lidt fra køkkenet.   
Hun er ved at gøre lunsjen klar og glæder sig til å høre mere om Isak. Hun kan indtil videre konkludere, at han er en sød gutt og helt sikkert er god for Even. Noget som varmer hendes moderhjerte.   
Even: Mamma, hvornår er maten klar og er der noget vi kan hjælpe med?   
Ellinor: Om cirka 20 minutter tror jeg. I skal bare slappe af.   
Even til Isak: Jeg har noget på rummet mit, jeg skal vise dig. Kom.   
Isak og Even rejser sig og går fort mod soverommet til Even. Isak husker han har været her en gang før og da blev han sørget, fordi det ikke var læberne hans, men læberne til Sonja, som rørte Evens læber. Nu er det Evens læber der rører Isak læber. Isak smiler lidt på grund af den tanke. Even lukker døren bag dem og tar rundt livet til isak. Even har en plan i hovedet akkurat nu, når de har 20 minutter. Den går ud på å klinge så mye med Isak som overhovedet mulig og bare ligge i sengen og nyde hverandres tilstedeværende.   
20 minutter senere.   
Ellinor: Der er mat  
Even og Isak rejser sig fra sengen og først kravler Even ned af stigen og dernæst Isak, som får et lille klap i numsen på vejen. De retter håret og tjekker, at læberne ikke er helt så overkysset røde. Det går sikkert greit. Mamma vet sikkert godt, hvad ung kærlighed er. Even og Isak kommer ut til bordet og sætter sig ned.   
Isak: mmh. Det ser lækkert ud.   
Even: Isak, det er bare vanlig norsk lunsj jo?   
Isak: Ja, det kan jeg godt se. Fik bare slet ikke så mange forskellige muligheder derhjemme, som der er her.   
Even: Okay   
Ellinor afbryder samtalen og spørger: Isak, da må du fortælle lidt om dig selv.   
Isak: Hvad er der å sige. Jeg hedder Isak Valtersen. Er født 21 juni 1999, så jeg er 17 år gammel. Boede hjemme indtil for et år siden. Flyttede ud, fordi pappa min ikke kunne bo sammen med mamma længere. Mamma har også en form for psykisk sygdom og det blev for mye for pappa. Så han flyttede væk og tog med sig søsteren min. Jeg ser dem ikke så mye, men pappa betaler for, at jeg kan bo ude. Jeg savner søsteren min. Hun hedder Lea og er 13 år. Til vår skal hun konfirmeres. Det er tydeligt at se, hvordan øjnene til Isak stråler, når han fortæller om Lea. Han er kjempe glad i hende! Jeg boede med mamma lidt efter pappa og Lea var flyttet, men jeg kunne ikke fungere ordentlig så jeg flyttet ud og bor nu i kollektiv sammen med Linn, Noora og Eskild.   
Ellinor: Bare du har det bra nu. Så er jeg glad. Men det lyder ikke til at det har været lige let å være Isak Valtersen.  
Isak: Nej. Det har ikke altid været let, men jeg har fundet en vej. Lige nu er jeg utrolig glad, fordi jeg er fundet kærligheden i Even og vi har det så bra med hverandre.   
Even: Virkelig bra! Isak har været den bedste i den sidste uge. Når jeg ikke har orket noget eller været sliten, har Isak bare været der og været burrito overbeskyttende.   
Ellinor: Ja. Hvordan går det egentlig nu? Du virker så glad og tæt på dig selv igen  
Even: Det er rigtigt mamma. Det går bra nå.   
Snakken fortsætter en stund og lige pludselig kommer der en lyd af en dør der lukker. Isak når lige å tænke. Føkk, hvordan kommer jeg væk inden en høj mand træder en af døren. Manden går hen til Ellinor og giver hende et kys. Isak ved det er Evens pappa. Even griber fat i Isaks hånd under bordet og forsøge å berolige kæresten sin. Det lykkedes en smule.   
Even: Dette er pappa min, Eik   
Eik: Halla. Du må være Isak?  
Isak: Halla. Ja det er mig  
Eik: Fint å endelig møde dig. Når Even har været her eller bare skrevet, så har det altid handlet om dig. Så det føles allerede som om jeg kender dig veldig bra uden å gøre det, haha.   
Even: Pappa! *Even er helt rød i ansigtet*  
Isak: Haha, morsomt da!   
Eik: Ja kanskje en smule.   
Ellinor: Eik, skal du have noe mat eller har du spist på jobb?   
Eik: Ja. Jeg kan godt klare en bid mat.   
Eik sætter sig ned overfor Even og begynder å spise.   
Eik: Hvordan fandt I to egentlig sammen?   
Even og Isak kigger på hinanden og Even beslutter sig for å svare pappa si.   
Even: Jeg så Isak først skoledag på Nissen. Jeg vidste godt, at forholdet mit med Sonja ikke var for bra og jeg havde lyst til å blive kendt med den kjekke gutt, som stod der i skolegården. Så gik der nogen måneder, hvor jeg forsøgte at være en god kæreste overfor Sonja, men havde svært ved å glemme Isak. En dag i oktober var der lunsj og vi sad begge i kantina. Vi fik øjenkontakt, hurtigt kiggede vi begge væk igen. Senere den uge var jeg med på Kosegruppa møte, fordi Sana også skulle være med. Igen var Isak tilstede.   
Isak: Det var så drit kedeligt og jeg var der kun, fordi jeg skyldte Sana en tjeneste. Jeg gik på toilettet og sad med mobilen min. Kom ud og der står en høj kjekk gutt. Jeg kiggede med store og lidt længselsfulde øjne. Da sagde gutten ”Sku du også ha papir”. Det er verdens dårligste scorereplik, men se hvor vi er nu, haha.   
Even: Ugen efter møde vi hinanden i trikken. Isak spurgte om jeg kunne købe øl. Jeg havde mit id med, men sagde jeg ikke havde. Vi var her og tiden gik alt for fort og pludselig stod Sonja og vennerne hennes ved døren. Hadde totalt glemt, at de skulle komme den kvell. Jeg måtte jo kysse kæresten min, men det var ikke fordi jeg havde lyst.   
Isak: Jeg var så langt i ansigtet og så skuffet. Troede at det ikke var en mulighed å blive sammen med dig.   
Even: Jeg troede heller ikke på, at du overhovedet ville have mig.   
Isak: En uge senere var vi på fest, hvor vi var så tæt på vores første kys, men min bofælle Noora kom hjem fra London og afbrød det.   
Even: Den 28 oktober var første gang vi kyssede. På bedste Romeo og Julie stil under vand i en pool. Haha. Det er gøy ass.   
Isak: Efter det levede vi på en sky i mere end 24 timer og nød bare hverandre.   
Even: Det var så bra. Efterfølgende formåede vi å sørge hinanden. Isak sørgede mig, da han sagde ”Jeg har bestemt mig for at livet mit er bedre uden psykiske syke folk rundt meg”, men det ved dere jo egentlig godt og jeg orker ikke å snakke om det. Isak mente det selvfølgelig ikke og vi har snakka ud om det. Fordi jeg var sørget, kysset jeg med Sonja om fredagen til en fest og Isak så det. Det fandt jeg først ud af meget senere.   
Isak: Det var en mavepuster for os begge. Vi snakkede ikke i to uger. Da havde jeg vors med vennerne mine en fredag. Gutter kunne se hvor nede jeg var. Jonas sagde jeg skulle give Even et valg. Mig eller Sonja. Even valgte mig og en halv time senere stod han foran døren til kollektivet. Vi havde den bedste uge sammen og var drit forelsket, men det var også ugen op til shit going down.   
Even: Oj ja, det var en bra uge. Vi var på Radisson om fredagen og da stod det klikka for sykdommen min. End of the story. I ved hvad som skete. Jeg havde sørget Isak endnu en gang og var så lei mig. Isak skrev en besked onsdag og fredag svarede jeg på den. Jeg var på Nissen og alt var bare ret sort. Jeg havde ikke tænkt selvmord eller noe sånn, men mærkede bare hvor mye jeg manglede mannen i mit liv. Jeg sendte melding til Isak.   
Isak: Jeg løb mere end 3 kilometer for å redde dig tilbage. Vi stod der i skolegården. Det var egentlig veldig episk og jeg sagde ”du er ikke alene”. Even vi reddede hverandre. Jeg reddede dig fra ubehageligheder den kvell og du reddede mig ved at lade mig blomstre som person og indse det er okay at være sig selv. Den sidste uge har vi bare taget det chill i kollektivet og i går havde vi en lille Kosegruppa fest. Mine venner er ligesom også bare blevet Evens venner. Det er så kult og de elsker dig næsten lige så mye som jeg gør.   
Even og Isak læner sig ind mod hinanden og kysser en smule foran Evens forældre. Intet er kleint længere og de kan lige så godt vane sig til det allerede nu. Det bliver sikkert kun værre i fremtiden. Ellinor og Eik sidder med lidt tåre i øjnene over den fine fortælling om de to forelskede gutter på den anden side af bordet.   
Ellinor: Dere er for søde!   
Even: Vi vet.   
Ellinor: Jeg er så glad for, at dere fandt sammen. Jeg kan se på Even, hvordan han stråler af glæde og bare er 100 % sig selv. Dette er allerede mye mere ekte end Even var med Sonja.   
Even: Dette forhold er også mye bedre for mig.   
Eik: Enig med mamma og dig Even. Hvad skal dere senere?   
Isak: Ikke rigtigt noget. Tror bare jeg eller vi dra tilbake til kollektivet. Hvorfor da?   
Eik: Dette er bare så koseligt, at jeg synes dere skal blive og hænge med os.   
Isak: Det kan vi sikkert godt, ik Even?   
Even: Jo selvfølgelig. Har du lyst til å sove her i nat?   
Isak: Det ville være digg, men jeg har ikke nogen kler eller noget med?   
Even: Jeg har faktisk pakket det. Jeg forventede det måske en smule.   
Isak: Bby, du er god. 

21.21  
Even vidste de ville ende med at sove hos forældrene hans i nat og nu ligger de på sofaen og ser en pompøs drit film sammen med Evens forældre. De er total chill og nyder bare hverandres selskab og er ikke bange for at vise følelserne deres i samværet med forældrene.


End file.
